


Devil, Devil

by hiraethnefarious



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, space romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: The blue man is the opposite of an angel and she's just someone trying to survive in a Ravager's world. She came into his life by falling, quite literally on his head, and now she is his engineer on his ship."Am I scaring you yet?" he asks, constantly, and she hasn't yet given him an answer.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta & Original Character(s), Yondu Udonta & Original Female Character(s), Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

She always liked blue. It reminded her of the stars, deep oceans, and the skies of her favourite planets, and she still remembers the first time she had seen her favourite colour on a person. Her family was trading on a small planet covered in trees and rained a lot, and a beautiful blue woman came out. Bexley could only stare at the stunning visuals, and all she could think was; everyone should be blue. Why can't we all be blue?

She met many blue people in her travels, but only two really remain in her memory. One was the blue woman, and the other was Yondu Udonta, and the latter was not nearly as pleasant as the first meeting. Her parents docked their small ship onto the large grey loading bay, and her father and brother were out instantly. Her mother was giggling to herself in the corner, so Bexley could easily climb up the ladder and practically tumble out of the hatch. She fell out, but her fall was broken by a blue thing that made a noise. It was a young blue man who was clearly not expecting to have a teenager fall on his head. He roars in response, and she covers her head, turning herself into a ball. He eventually laughs and pokes her with his toe until she peeks up at him. That was her first meeting with the blue man, and she wonders what she would have done had she known she was staring at the face of the person who would change her life.

o0o

Years later, Bexley still thinks about the blue people. She sits with her hand under her chin, staring out at the bright stars as she hears her family scuttle around behind her in their small ship after they meet with the Ravagers. Remi is wandering, mumbling about angels. Bexley snorts before pressing her forehead against the thick glass, shaking her head. Remi has filled her head with stories about angels since Bexley could walk. Remi would say the angels were the people who lived in the stars, and they would visit her planet, sometimes bearing gifts from other worlds. Her mother's eyes would light up, whether that was from the fire on the screen in front of her or from the excitement of her 'angels,' Bexley never knew.

Bexley did not really know much of anything, to be honest. Her family travelled in their little spacecraft through the galaxy, trading and buying goods, mostly stealing. They weren't an honest family, but she had not known any other way of life. Her brother, Axl, was older than she was and was more than prepared to take over the family business, leading him to have vicious fights with their father, Cade. Her mother watched, shaking her head as they screamed, yelled, and started throwing punches. This is what is now happening, not moments after leaving the Ravager ship. As the screams got louder, Bexley groans and left her seat behind the controls and made her way down the ladder, following the sound of shouting.

"I should have sent you back to Xandar long ago! Or sold you off. I could have made a meagre profit off of your pathetic ass!" Her father roared, but he is old now, and his moves clumsy. He tries to reach forward and attack his son, but Axl quickly jumps out of the way, laughing as his old man tumbles to the ground. He shakes his head, causing his long brown braids to shake over his shoulders. Sometimes she forgets how similar she and Axl are, both identical with dark waves for hair and amber eyes and bitter expressions. They inherited their mother's dark skin, but their father looks nothing like them. It has lead both of them to question their lineage, but they never bothered asking. Perhaps their birth father is somewhere on Xandar.

Xandar… she has often heard her parents talk about that place; they both hail from there, but neither her nor Axl have ever seen their homeland. They're space people and have no home. "Vagabonds" is what their dad called them. Remi often said the reason she wanted to leave Xandar and travel the stars was in search of her angels, but she has yet to find them. Considering her mother will often wander off and talk to herself or start laughing or grasping at thin air, Bexley wouldn't exactly call her a credible source of information. She jumps when she hears a crash and sees her father has fallen over his feet and knocked over a crate. It crashes opens and out rolls…

Oh, God.

"Where did you get those!?" Bexley screams as her brother snarls and grabs his dad, hauling him up and slamming him against the wall. Several glittery jewels rolled out, as well as three glowing yellow cylinders. They were energy stores which were used in some ship's engines to keep them powered, but the cylinders didn't belong to them, neither did the jewels, they belonged to the group they literally had done just trade with- not one hour prior- one of the hundred Ravager clans. They didn't trade with them often and certainly never stolen anything, for that reason. They're a fearsome group lead by a blue man with a flying arrow. Bexley grabbed the cylinders and cringed, knowing the group will be after them for these.

"I didn't take anything!" Cade yells in response, but it's clear Axl thinks he's lying.

"You stole from Udonta's clan? What the hell were you thinking?" Axl roars at his father. He shakes his head and makes a futile attempt to push his son off before looking at his wife, who is on the floor cradling the glowing cylinders in her hands. Bexley shakes her head and covers her eyes as she realizes the truth; her mother had stolen the glowing objects because she had been drawn to them and her father had no idea.

Before any more words can be exchanged, their ship comes to a sudden halt, and all four of them go flying. Remi starts screaming savagely as the beam pulls them into the belly of the Eclector. Bexley crawls off the floor and to the window, feeling a sinking feeling as the glittering stars in the window are swallowed out by the dark steel of the Ravager ship. Not moments later, the top hatch is ripped off, lights are on them, and screaming and roars fill the air. Their father is dragged out first, then Axl and their screaming mother. Bexley has shoved herself into the corner, but then she hears Yondu yell. "Get that girl out; I done saw her before they left." The sound follows the yell she fears most, his stunning whistle. The whistle would be a beautiful noise to anyone who does not know him, but she knows that only death can follow it.

She finally comes out of her hiding spot, only to be grabbed by some red-faced man who is yelling unintelligible things as he hauls her out before tossing her on the metal floor. Her father is screaming, belligerently, already begging.

"I didn't know she took them; it's not my fault!" Cade screams and points an accusing finger at his wife, who is crying as they rip the glowing cylinders out of her hands. "Look, look, I'll show you you don't have to worry, look, I'll prove it!" He yells before grabbing a small gun that had been concealed in the back of his belt, and before his son or daughter could stop it, he aims and it and pulls the trigger, hitting his wife in the head execution-style.

Neither Axl nor Bexley is often brought to complete silence, but in less than twenty seconds, their mother had been ripped from this world. Even the Ravager's go silent, and Yondu's mouth pops open, but no words come out. Cade is quivering before pointing the gun at Axl, who has murder in his eyes after the shock subsides. Axl snarls and jumps forward, his hands wrapped around his father's neck, and he easily overpowers him onto the floor. Bexley doesn't stop him; she feels frozen in her spot. Yondu glances at her whilst her brother continues strangling their father.

"You really come' from this shit pile?" He mutters. His brother then grabs a hatchet out of Kraglin's belt and begins swinging, again and again, until blood sprays over everyone - including her. She chokes and steps backwards, attempting to shield herself. Once Axl eventually stops and stands up, drenched in blue blood. He looks at Yondu, who chuckles before cracking a smile.

"Well, boy, look at the fucking mess you made on my ship. Now, I got a question for ya, what should I do with ya now? Toss you out the airlock? Or do you have anything to offer to us? I know we've been doing business with of all y'all since you two kids were nothing more than Lil' mites. Show me y'all are worth my time." He tests, poking the boy with his long blue finger.

His group starts screaming, some yelling at the boy to prove himself whilst others yell to kill him now and be done with it. Axl doesn't even blink before tossing the hatchet back to Kraglin, who jumps out of the way as more blue blood splatters off the hatchet. Axl holds up his hand, grinning, and Bexley feels her throat tighten at the sight of her brother grinning like some madman murderer.

"C'mon, Yondu. You know I was getting ready to get rid of the older man; I did all of the work when we needed to get stuff or salvage. It was always me. You know I can do the same for you. I want out of that stupid fucking ship," he declares angrily before pointing an accusing finger at their one-time home.

Yondu is rubbing his chin with his hands and nods but is staring at him skeptically. "Fine, boy. You're on probation, but I see some potential in ya. You did manage to find some things I liked," he agrees but then turns to Bexley, who is still frozen in her spot. "I don't get no room for you, girl. You never don' find nothin I liked. You never did anything at all." He says, and his crew begins chanting, and Axl leaps in front of his sister, who is stupidly still staring at Yondu with no words to offer him. She looks at the leader and shakes her head, silently begging.

"Don't toss her out, Yondu. She's our navigator and engineer. I know you're in short supply of one since Tisley died last week. And c'mon, do you really want another Tisley who nearly made you guys explode seven times?" Axl points out, hoping that his words will get his sister hired and not have them killed. "Also, she is fantastic. Knows everything there is to know about engines." Bexley's eyes opened wide because that is a lie. She knows it's a lie; Axl knows it's a lie. She could occasionally put some wires on or hit a control board for it to start working again, but she was in no way an expert. But Yondu is eyeing her up, then nods.

"Fine, you're on probation too. I ain't going easy on either of y'all, get 'em down to the tailors." He snaps before walking away, leaving the two of them standing there, wondering what the hell they've gotten themselves into.

o0o

Three hours later, she is dressed in red leather and quietly made her way back to the hanger where the bodies over her father and mother lay. She managed to avoid most of the Ravagers. That was one word of advice the tailor gave her, avoid them and carry a weapon with you at all times just in case.

The bodies are wrapped in canvas, but her father's blood has stained through. Her brother had no interest in seeing the bodies again, but she wanted to say goodbye to her mother. She lays her hand on her shoulder, giving it a final squeeze goodbye. She stands up and backs away slowly until she bumps into something which nearly makes her jump out of her skin. For someone as loud as Yondu, he has hushed footsteps when he wants to. Yondu grabs her by the shoulders and holds her tightly, forcing her to turn back and stare at her dead parents.

"You're too soft, girl. Best grow up if you want to survive," Yondu growls into her ear. She nods her head before trying to pry herself loose off Yondu's grip, but he doesn't relent. "I don't wanna throw you out, so work hard and don't make me- got that, kid?" He snaps, but she frowns before turning to him.

"You know I'm not much younger than you, right? I'm not a kid." She murmurs as her eyes drift back to her parent's bodies.

"Huh, so she still speaks. Nah, you and your brother are still kids. Always will be. Now say bye to the parents of yours- they ain't your problem no more. Go be that big fancy engineer your brother said you are." He tells her before letting her go and quietly walking out of the hanger, leaving her alone to say a final goodbye to the life she knew.

o0o

Man, she did get really good at hitting things with a hammer and putting wires together. It took her a few weeks and yelling from both Yondu, Kraglin, and her brother to learn to move quickly and learn the engines inside and out. At first, she was scared of the engine room, but then it became her home. Sometimes she even slept in it- she had a little bundle of blankets set up in front of the biggest engine because it supplied so much heat, and it kept her away from the rest of the drunken crew. That's where she is now, lying on her bundle of blankets with a Xandarian book in her hands. It was some old folk stories, her mother had it for years, and it was one of the only things she managed to take from their old ship before it was dismantled for parts.

"You know, there are other places for you to sleep."

She jumps at the sound. He and his fucking silent footsteps drive her insane. She shakes her head, closing the book and looking up at the captain, who, surprisingly, doesn't seem plastered. "I like it here. It's warm," she offers in response before reaching down and pulling up one of the blankets, making sure it covers her whole body. She has changed out of the red leather into loose black pants and a large black shirt, which swallows up her entire figure and makes her look unnoticeable, which is her goal. Yondu smirks before walking over and tossing something into her lap. She looks down to find yet another book; this one is from a plant called Terran. "What is a… Wuthering Height?" She asks him quizzically as she leafs through the pages.

"You're gonna have to read it to find out; how the fuck would I know? I don't get no time for that bullshit," Yondu mutters before crossing his arms and looking at her, clearly waiting for something. When she doesn't answer within three minutes, he clears his throat loudly and obviously. "Ain't you gonna say thank you?"

"I don't like heights… Sorry, yes, thank you." She tells him and nods her respect at her captain. He smirks again as she lies down, but he sees a shiver ripple through her body despite the huge engine in front of her and being buried under blankets and a thick shirt.

Yondu rolls his eyes and shakes his head at her. "Girl, how are you even cold right now?" He asks her, and she just shrugs under the blanket. He doesn't say anything more before stomping out.

o0o

Soon after, they were trapped in a snowstorm. 

Within two days, Yondu was laughing to himself. If that girl was cold then, she is gonna freeze her ass off this time. They had landed on some ice planet to collect a shipment of illegal military-grade weapons stolen from the Kree. They agreed to sell it to a group of mercenaries who are also running an illegal gambling ring and need protection against some of their clients. However, neither he nor his clan anticipated the extremity of the weather of this planet. The landing had been so damaging to the engine that their main one had blown, nearly catching Bexley and her little makeshift bed on fire before she had completely drenched the engineering room in fire repellent foam. When Yondu finally walked in, he could barely see her amongst the white bubbles now covering nearly every crevice of the room. He finally sees movement, and she pokes her head out, coughing and batting some of the foam out of her nose.

"We're gonna need more energy store cylinders when you go out!" She coughs out as she finally wades her way through the foam and to the bottom of the steps, and he has to stifle a laugh at the sight of her completely covered in white foam, and her eyes are barely even visible.

"Then get yourself dry and hurry up. I'm leaving in ten minutes," Yondu answers.

She stiffens and begins shaking her head, making foam fly, and he has to duck to avoid a splash right in his eyes. "No, you don't need me. And it's freezing out there-"

"Don't care. Dry off and hurry up." He demands before turning on his heel and returning to join Kraglin, who has assembled a group to join him on the outing. Ten minutes later, Bexley joins them, scowling and hair dripping wet. She has a huge parka- clearly stolen from Tisley's old possessions- and a bag for transporting the cylinders if they get them. If they don't, they may have a longer stay than anticipated.

"Hoo-rah, let's go, boys!" Blaze screams, shaking his wild brown hair and holding his tongue between his teeth, holding his gun high above his head. She notices her brother there too, who looks like nothing more than a stranger to her now. The ten men stream out, followed by Yondu and finally Bexley, who is shuffling behind in her parka. The ice storm hits them almost instantly, and Blaze screams even more in excitement. Almost immediately, they're all covered in snow and ice, Axl's long braids have turned into icicles.

"Shut up and hurry- the base is less than a mile away," Axl shouts and points to a tiny red dot that is barely visible. Bexley is still standing on the ramp and swivels around, attempting to run back up and hide on the nice warm ship, but Yondu had his eye on her and grabbed her by the hood before hauling her out and into the wild ice storm.

"Please don't make me go!" She begs, but it falls on his selectively deaf ears. Yondu smirks before dropping the girl on the ice and waits for her to continue walking. They are a little distance behind the rest of his group, but she is walking quietly and with her face huddled into her jacket- barely visible.

"Girl, how are you able to see anything?" Yondu yells at her, trying to cover his nerves because his group is starting to look fainter and fainter in the distance. He can barely see anything besides white and grey. Within twenty seconds, the wind blows harder, and with such force, Yondu felt like he was punched in the stomach. The ice and snow block his nose, and he sees Bexley completely cover her face and start gasping for breath. All he can see is snow, and all he can hear is wind- until faint screams start filling the air. He recognizes them easily because it's the sound of his crew. He sees bright shots, and the giant boom follows; he grabs his communicator before trying to run forward.

"BLAZE, AXL, what the fuck is happening!?" He shouts into the communicator, but no response comes, and a sudden wind knocks him off his feet and blows him back, and he lands on the ice with a hard, painful thud. He feels like he is choking, and then there is the feeling of hands-on his shoulder, and someone is dragging him up.

"We… Go… Cave!" He can barely understand what she is saying, but somehow Bexley has managed to haul him up and over a few feet to a barely visible white cave. It won't warm, but it will be protected from the wind and ice. It doesn't take them long to get there, and they both fall inside, gasping ad shivering.

"What the fuck, girl? I need to get back to my men!" He roars as he tries to get up and run out of the cave, but Bexley grabs his ankle, and despite his strength, he is so weakened that he falls backwards. The cave is freezing but surprisingly protected from the outside storm. Their ears are ringing, and they're shaking viciously. All they can see outside is a wall of white and grey; nothing is visible. He looks outside and feels sick. He doesn't know why his men were screaming or firing guns, nor if they can even survive outside in this storm if they don't find shelter.

"Y-you can't leave, you'll die out there. What good would that do?" She gasps out as she finally relinquishes hold of his ankle and rolls onto her back, shivering so violently. Yondu knows she is right, and he also knows he will punch his navigator in the face when they get home for not doing proper research about the planet's climate, which lead them into this hellhole. He pushes himself down farther into the cave for even more protection and propers himself against the wall, trying to use his communicators. Still, the storm has destroyed all their communication lines. He is stuck here without knowing if his crew are dead or alive, nor how long they will be here.

"Fuck," he whispers furiously and rubs his forehead. Bexley is still lying on the floor by the cave entrance, shivering so violently that she can barely speak. He grumbles before rising to his feet, slumping over to her, grabbing her by the hood and dragging her back to his resting spot at the end of the cave. She pushes herself up and sits opposite him before her eye train back to the entrance where the white and grey wall remains.

"You can-can't go out t-there. They'll be f-fine, and you killing yourself t-trying to get there won't help-p anyone," She insists through chattering teeth as she draws her knees closer to her chest. He shakes his head, still watching the entrance. She snaps her fingers at him, and when he glances back, she gestures to the spot beside her.

He shrugs his shoulders and snaps, "What?"

"Body-heat." She mutters, and he feels like yelling at her but realizes it won't help anything, and he is fucking freezing. He slides over to the spot, and almost immediately, she nestles into him, burying her face into his shoulder. He unzips his heavy jacket and then hers before making a makeshift blanket over the two of them. She has her arms wrapped around his torso, and he is wrapped around her shivering arms. She didn't have feelings for Yondu… No, she didn't. But she also made a promise to herself to grow up, as he told her after her parents died. She wouldn't allow herself to have feelings for anyone on the Ravager ship; she knows it would only lead to bad things. But feeling close to Yondu is just comforting.

"You're useless in the cold," he complains and squeezes her tighter while she half-heartedly head-butts him in the chest.

"I wanted to stay on the ship." She retaliates, and he just nods before resting his cheek on her head. She finds the beating of his heart strangely calming to listen to, and feeling close to him in the middle of the storm made her feel almost safe. His hand snakes up, and he begins running his fingers through her long locks before resting his hand on the nape of her neck and pushing her even closer to his body. He is cold now, too, for fuck sake.

They stay like that for nearly four hours until the storm finally relents. Yondu is out instantly and running through the snow piles and finally finds his men, miraculously alive as they found the base and got their shipment of weapons. He yells about how fucking stupid they were, but he was secretly thankful he didn't have to bury anyone.

Bexley managed to steal her cylinders and the group, very quickly, made their way back to the ship. Neither Bexley nor Yondu spoke of the time shared in the cave, and as soon as she was back, she returned to the comfort and heat of her engine room and didn't leave for nearly a week.

o0o

The first time they kissed, it was rough and unexpected. She was in the engineering room, sitting by the warmth of the engines. It had been two weeks after their time in the blizzard, and the Eclector was back to running smoothly with the large engine having been fixed and returned to its beautiful normal buzzing. They had made several more stops, but Bexley didn't care nor ask where they stopped as she refused to leave her engine room aside from maybe getting food. Surprisingly, Axl has been poking his head in every few days to check on her, which he had never done before. It is almost like he had forgotten about her during his attempt to show off to the Ravagers, but now he checks on her every so often or brings in her favourite fruit if they get a fresh supply.

She is sitting down cross-legged on the floor, fiddling with some panel feed wires, in hopes she can connect them to a heat emitter and lowlight green light her brother had given her. She crinkles her forehead as she screws with the copper and silver wires with her pliers, but she makes a mistake by crossing two wires, and a sudden, sharp, electric jolt shoots through her body.

"Agh!" She squeals before chucking the wires and pliers out of her hands and across the room, making them clatter on the grate floor with a loud bang. She shivers and stands up, attempting to get the tingly feeling out of her body, and she gulps hard. She makes her way over to the bundle of wires, but then she hears loud stomping come down her stairs. She glances up and sees Yondu, clearly annoyed.

"I need ya to fix something for me," he says before gently holding out a small toy, which is nestled in his hands. It is a little green glass figurine of some sort of creature with paws and a long tail with pointed ears. One of its arms had been snapped off, which clearly is upsetting Yondu enough to venture into the belly of his ship in search of a quick fix. Bexley goes to her toolbox, which contains a hot adhesive she uses for quick fixes like this. She carefully applies a small amount on the surface before pressing the little broken arm onto it, making it stick together almost instantly. She rolls her eyes before pretending to toss the glass thing back at Yondu, making him flinch and instinctively reach out to save it. He grabs it out of her hand before returning to the stairs, walking so softly this time. She's learned over her eight months how to gauge his feelings off nothing more than his footsteps. When he is angry, they're heavy. When he is not, he walks so lightly like his feet are kissing the ground.

"You didn't say thank you," she interjects and stands with her arms crossed, staring at him as he turns around, eyebrows raised. His blue lips crack into a smile, and he returns down, pointing the finger at her.

"Sometimes I forget you ain't mute, girl. I do thank you- I keep ya alive, you're fed, what else do you want?" He questions as he raises his arms, looking confused. She frowns but nods, returning to her usual silence before starting to walk away, but he coughs, making her look back at him. He walks forward and raises his thumb so that he can push a piece of her long hair out of her eyes. "Ya know, it seems like you have been avoidin' me since the cave. Scared of me, are ya?"

She shakes her head and bites her lip. "The only thing I'm scared of is falling," she answers and stares at him. He's wearing his smirk- like always. He steps closer, so close she can feel his breath on her face.

"Glad I don't. Tell me if I start to," he mutters before brushing his lips against hers. It wasn't innocent; it was demanding and questioning. Will she respond? He has always wondered what this half-mute girl would do with him if he ever tired. He is curious today, so that he will test out his theory now. She seems almost in shock, with her eyes wide and staring at her captain. "Am I scaring ya yet?" He mumbles as he reaches forward, putting a hand on her hip and yanking her closer to him. His lips crashed on hers, and for a second, she was as still as she was when her parents died. But then she came to her senses and kissed back. She hasn't been kissed in years… she had a one-night stand during a trip to Knowhere, but that was ages ago. His kisses aren't soft; they're aggressive and demanding and leaves one yearning for more. But then, as quickly as it started, it stops; he releases her and steps back, smirking at his engineer, who is staring at him with wide amber eyes and an open mouth.

He chuckles before returning to walking up the stairs, waving at her. "Hope that was thanks enough, girl."

It's her turn to smile this time as she places her hands on her hips, watching him. He glances back one more time, and when he sees her smirking, he turns around, staring at her questioningly. "You'll want more. Then maybe I'll be the one to scare you." She laughs before turning and getting her wires, leaving Yondu to watch her and laugh. Huh, this girl is more fun than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

She hates falling. Her brother knew that, and he found it ironic that she worked on a ship because she is in a constant suspension, protected only by metal and glass, but then again, she did not really have a choice she either had to live on ships or get blown out into space.

Axl walks down into the engineering room, looking around to see if he can find his sister anywhere. He notes a piece of the flooring is ripped up, and he hears a bang and then a loud swear, and his eyebrow raises as he then has to duck from a flying hammer which goes whizzing over his head. The next second, his dishevelled sister appears from under a piece of the metal flooring, her wild hair flying every which way and a giant steel pole in her hands. She looks surprised at the sight of him and crosses her arms, and waits for him to speak. He rarely visits here since their entry onto the ship, and sometimes she feels like Axl has decided he does not want a sister.

"Hey, we're landing on Xandar… I know you don't like to leave the ship, but we could go… walk around or something if you want. If you want." Axl offers, shrugging at his sister but refusing to look at her. She bites her lip and nods, still gripping onto her biceps tightly. Her brother steps to the side, gesturing for her to join him.

When she and her brother emerge, Yondu laughs loudly and points at her, the usual smirk returning to light up his blue face. He adjusts his red leather jacket before turning his attention to Axl.

"However, did ya' convince that baby to leave her hiding place? Your negotiating powers must be good, boy. Could come in handy later!" He screeches before their bay door opens and the ground party, while Bexley rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. The sudden burst of the bright light from Xandar momentarily blinds her, but as her eyes adjust, she is taken aback by the massive planet. She has never seen so many people in one spot and many different races and kinds walking around. The city is covered in white stone, adorned with fountains and glass bridges. Axl is waiting for her down the ramp, and he holds his hand out, gesturing for her to stop gawking and begin walking. She quickly catches up with the group, heading to some dingy, run-down bar to meet with a buyer interested in their most recent load of illegal firearms. Still, Bexley is too busy looking around at the massive planet to care why they were there.

She has wandered off from the group and almost immediately was swept away by some pink-coloured salesman who pulls her to his stand, which is brightly decorated in beads and gems of all colours. Bexley's eyes are pulled to all the beautiful colours which she had never seen. The pink man is adorned with colourful gems, and his long red hair is pulled into a bun.

"Well, well. Look at you- completely untouched. You know I specialize in dermal piercings, the most painless you'll ever have. Decorate your body and decorate your mind as I say, here, I always give free samples!" He giggles while grabbing a little gun so quickly that Bexley is still reeling in his words before he unzips her jacket and pushes it open, revealing her collarbone and skin. He shoves the gun on, and a stinging, sharp pain ripples through her immediately. The entire encounter lasted a mere forty-five seconds, and she lets out a shrill shriek as she grabs at her chest, looking down and seeing five small gems now studded under her collarbone in the shape of a flower. Before she can say anything, a harsh hand grabs her and begins hauling her away from the now screaming salesmen demanding payment for the other four "free samples" he just shoved in her skin.

"What were you thinking, girl? Going off with them' salesmen." Yondu yells back at her while he hauls her through the bustling market and back to the group.

"I didn't have a choice," she mumbles as her fingers trace out the bumps on her skin. Yondu stops walking and turns around, pulling her jacket open to see what the piercings. He runs his blue thumb over them, and her stinging skin screams at the contact. She winces, and Yondu's normal smirk disappears, and he looks angry.

"Girl, if someone tries to put their hands on you, you need to defend yourself. That's the only way you survive in this world," He snaps at her, but she steps back, shaking his hand off and glaring at him.

"I know how to take care of myself," she responds, and he shakes his head before walking away, into the bright white courtyard with large fountains jutting out in different colours and directions. She sees Axl waiting for her, and she walks over to him, nodding to try and battle the uncomfortable silence. They leave the bright square and soon reach the obvious black market hidden in the back alleyway. A group of people dressed in black and tattered clothing are waiting outside an old busted door, which must belong to the bar in which the buyer is waiting to meet them. Yondu grunts the security guard's group before walking past them, followed by the now mixed group of people in red and black leather. As they walk up the broken-down stairs, Bexley and Axl fall into place next to each other before walking into the darkroom, which is totally encased in tarnished copper and steal. There is only one table and sat there is only one man. Bexley's mouth drops when she sees him, and Axl stops dead in his tracks.

"Ha- well, well. Ain't this some family reunion!" Yondu shouts out as the group separates around Bexley and Axl, who is left staring at someone who looks nearly identical to Axl, but twenty years older, and he has his long brown locks tied up in a ponytail. The man stands up, holding his arms out. He smiles, revealing a nearly toothless mouth. He begins walking around, and Bexley sees a tattered black jacket and holes in his pants. He walks over to the two Ravagers, who can only stare at him. Bexley somehow always felt that Cade wasn't their birth father, and now her suspicions were confirmed.

"Hi, kids. I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to meet you. Whatever happened to that mother of yours?" He questions. He starts with Axl, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him up and down, grinning. He moves over to Bexley, who begins leaning back, staring at him with wide eyes.

"She's dead," Axl responds to his question. The man freezes and, before walking back, shaking his head.

"Ah, Remi. I always knew she wouldn't survive. Poor thing. Anyways how did you end up here with them?" He says before stepping back and admiring them again. Bexley swallows hard as she feels his eyes run up and down her frame. He smirks before rubbing his chin. "You know, you look just like her." He comments, and Bexley swallows hard again before stepping backward, but the man is pulled away by Yondu quickly before he can stare at the two anymore.

"Fuck off, Warrick. We're here for a reason, not for some stupid reunion by you's." He snaps and shoves Warrick over to the table while gesturing for Kraglin to remove Axl and Bexley from the room. Kraglin takes their arms and leads them out, but both can feel Warrick's eyes tracing their back. Once Kraglin had them out of the room and down the dingy stairs, he bites his lip and nods to the alleyway.

"Y'all better return to the ship and wait there. Cap'n doesn't trust Warrick much, 'specially with you two. Guess he didn't realize he'd take such an interest in you two, or maybe he wanted a rise out of him, I don't know. Now get out of here and go straight there, k?" Kraglin instructed before turning on his heels and headed back up the stairs, disappearing quickly. Axl hates being excluded from the rest of the group. He groans and bites his lip, but Bexley pushes him away and forces him down the alley. However, a glowing, brightly light bar catches their attention just ahead. They glance at each other before silently deciding to go in and look around, only for ten minutes tops. The silent agreement is something they came up with when they were kids during the travels with their mother and fake father. One of their soul means of communication was the silent nod or head shake in agreement. So, they enter the bar, only to be greeted by one of Warrick's bodyguards. The tall, mirrored-looking man smiles at them, gesturing to the bar.

"Y'all want something? Just one before ya go. Best liquor on this planet. Just try it, It might dye your tongue blue, but it's fine." He asks them as he holds up two shot glasses. Axl shrugs his shoulders, takes the shot glass and hands the other one to Bexley.

"One won't hurt now, will it, Bex?" He murmurs before swiftly swallowing the whole contents of the glass, with Bex nodding and doing the same.

One-shot turned into two, two turned into five, and five turned into… Well, she lost count. Now she was stumbling drunk and holding on to the barstool. Axl was yelling loudly about something to her right. She lets go of the barstool and immediately crashes to the ground, the room spinning around her. She sees the door and knows that it is her best bet to find the crew, and she begins half crawling over to it. She finally reaches the door and pushing it open before rolling out onto the grey concrete road. She feels… Off. She's been drunk before, but this is unlike anything she has ever felt. Her head is swimming, and her eyelids are becoming unbelievably heavy. She sighs and shuts her eyes, hoping that would help. Bexley doesn't have time to breathe or even say a word before a disgusting smelling hand was shoved over her face. Her heavy eyelids shoot open, and she claws at hand on her face before an arm wraps around her waist, and she is dragged off the road and hauled behind the bar. She can barely breathe, but she sees the people who grabbed her; it's Warrick's men. Lying on the ground at one of their feet is Axl, who has a bleeding wound on his head and appears to have been bludgeoned and dragged out here too. She tries to yell, scream, anything, but the hand is still covering her mouth and her nose. Soon, she is desperate for air. She opens her mouth and bites down as hard as she can until she tastes blood seep into her mouth. The man yells out and tosses her to the ground, beside Axl, before taking his heavy boot and slamming it into her face, breaking her nose and kicking a tooth out of her jaw. She yells out before another man grabs her by her long hair and yanks her head backwards, forcing a collar around her neck. Axl has one too.

"Your daddy has decided to make pets out of you two. Best not to cry out anymore," the glass man tells her. Her blurry vision is quickly fading to black, blood is filling her mouth, and she tries to grip her brother's hand, but then someone hits her again in the jaw, and the black takes her.

When her eyes finally open, it's because someone has slapped her in the face. Her head is pounding with what is the worst headache and hangover she has ever experienced.

"Fuck!" She roars out as she clutches her face and sits up against the metal wall, finally taking in her surroundings. She and Axl were back in the ship, on the loading bay floor. It had been Kraglin who slapped her awake and Tullk who was, in the process, of punching Axl in hopes of doing the same. She suddenly feels sick to her stomach, just as Yondu laughs and kneels in front of her.

"Listen, I don't intend on saving you'uns again, so don't be so stupid next time." He snaps at her. She can't look him in the eyes because she is slumping to the floor. He reaches out and catches her and slides her back up, but the sudden motion makes vomit rise to her throat. He immediately drops her again and leaps backwards, nearly avoiding the projection of vomit from getting on his clothes. Bexley rolls onto her side on the metal grate flooring, feeling like a literal pile of shit. She notes that the vomit is red, and she finds this weird. Yondu notices too and steps forward, grabbing her shoulder and hauling her backwards, and he sees more red dripping in her mouth. He grabs her chin and presses hard, forcing her lips open, and he sees the damage done; several missing teeth. Whether or not that was from Kraglin slapping her awake or from her daddy's men beating her up, he doesn't know. He has never liked Warrick, but especially not now after trying to have Axl and Bexley drugged and tried to be made into pets for him. It was only luck that Yondu had found Axl and Bexley after they were drugged, just because one of Warrick's drunk men came stumbling in holding a blaster which had belonged to Axl. Yondu quickly sent Kraglin and a small squad off to find the two siblings, and that's when they found them behind the bar.

"I want to go back to my place," Bexley mutters now that she is finally finished emptying the contents of her stomach. Yondu has it in his mind to just let her crawl there, but he knows she will take so damn long and drag puke over every crevice and stair. So he groans before grabbing her shoulders and begins dragging her away from the loading bay and down to her cave. Luckily, they were not too far apart. She starts sobering up as he drags her, and all she can feel is the dull, aching pain in all areas of her body. When she finally sees the engineering room entrance, she breaks free and stumbles the rest of the way until she is in the familiar warmth in front of her engines. She begins stripping off her red leather, puke and blood-covered, clothing with no care that Yondu can see her. He crosses his arms and leans against the door as she dashes to the small sink she has in the corner of the room and filling a bucket with water before dumping it over herself, making the vomit and blood leak down into the floor. Once she has scrubbed herself clean, she reaches for an old oversized black shirt she has stuffed into a corner and drapes it on herself, becoming once again shapeless and unnoticeable.

Yondu has walked down the stairs and is now leaning against the rail by her makeshift bed as she makes her way to it, wanting nothing more than to sleep the events of the previous day away. As she gets closer, he can clearly see the puffiness of her jaw and the bruises now forming on her face.

"They really did a beatin' on yer face," he observes as she drops onto the pile of blankets, sighing heavily.

"Just skin. It'll heal." She mutters before pressing her face into the pillow. He walks away but not before deciding he won't make her leave the engineering room anymore; both times she has left, she nearly froze to death or got her face beat in.


	3. Chapter 3

She gingerly touches her swollen purple face, grimacing at the pain and the memory of being drugged and beaten on the orders of her biological father. She can't help but understand now how fucked up her family was, and it all makes sense now. Axl has barely spoken to her since they returned to the ship, he only came down once, and his face fell as soon as he saw his sister's beaten face, matching his. She guesses that Axl doesn't want to see her because it is simply too much of a reminder about their toxic and destroyed family.

She rolls her eyes at the sight of her reflection in the broken mirror and instead returns to her work station where her toolbox and yet another broken glass figurine from Yondu's chair because a drunk Kraglin knocked it off. Kraglin immediately stopped and slowly raised his eyes to his captain, who was staring, opened mouthed at his now destroyed little yellow bumblebee. His subsequent roar rippled through this entire ship before he came thundering down and yelling at Bexley to fix it, which woke her up.

So she sighs before picking up the glass pieces and her little glue gun. She is very carefully trying to hold the wing-back in place when a loud kick on her door makes her leap nearly five feet. Amazingly, the wing stayed intact, and she let out a noise of success before looking behind her to see a very hungover Yondu come stomping down the stairs, scowling and looking like someone spit out of a fire pit. She cringes at the sight of him before returning her eyes to the glass figurine.

"Not done yet," she murmurs as he throws his full weight on the table, making her hands lurch, and she scowls at him for almost making her mess up. "What do you want?" She asks with an annoyed tone. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a little silver tin and throwing it on the table, which makes her raise her eyebrow, silently questioning what it is.

He points his blue finger at her face. "Found it, good for fixin' yer face," He responds as he pulls out a toothpick and places it in his mouth, chewing on end instantly. She nods her thanks but is still focusing on the glass pieces. "You gon' give it a try?" He asks again, looking almost annoyed from the headache he now painfully has.

She shakes her head, still not looking at him. "Busy. Will after." She responds quickly. She doesn't pad words; she is a very blunt person if she chooses to talk at all. Yondu huffs before grabbing the tin and opens it, dipping his fingers in the green goo before beginning to slather it over her bruises. She sputters and coughs, almost wanting to run away from the disgusting stuff. He reaches forward and holds her shoulder still whilst still rubbing the ointment in. He forgot just how swollen and bruised her face is. She cringes at the contact because, for obvious reasons, Yondu has an incredibly harsh touch. He stops and rolls her eyes before standing up and sliding off the metal table. Almost suddenly, the ache of her body is almost overwhelming, and she lets out an audible groan, which makes him turn and look at her body. He can see that bruises are littering her collarbone, arms, and he assumes they're over the rest of her body.

"Still sore?" He asks her as he reaches up and holds her chin, moving it to the side to observe the rest of the wounds on her neck. The touch made a shiver ripple through her, and he chuckles. He bent down to observe her nose, which he guesses was broken. Her eyes flicker to his lips which does not go unnoticed by him. He tilts his head to the side, and his red eyes go to her lips too, and he lets out some noise, like a laugh.

"What do you wan' girl?" He whispers, and, as always, she is speechless and just staring back at him. He leans forward again, this time brushing his lips against hers while his thumb traced her cheekbone. It was a while since they last kissed, and she cannot deny that she missed it. So, she had reached up quickly and pulled him closer until he had completely met her lips. It wasn't gentle; nothing with Yondu ever is. Her hands had slipped down to his shirt, and her fists are knotted against them, pulling him back down to the bench and then half on top of her. He groans against her lip until he grabbed her leg and began tracing her thigh. He grips it tightly, but this caused her to have a sharp intake and pull away because she has a vicious bruise on the top of her thigh from the attack. Surprisingly, Yondu pulls back completely and leaves her untouched before putting on a smirk.

"Guess that's all yous' got time for. Take care of yerself' and finish working on my little friend." He says whilst gesturing to the broken glass figurine which had been completely forgotten because of him.


End file.
